


given what i gave to you

by acidquill



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected McKay either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	given what i gave to you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by unamaga's amazing art 'Glad to the Brink of Fear,' with a dash of Maroon 5. originally written Mar 27 2010.

John’s never had anyone to fall asleep with, not since Nancy – and really, the less he thinks about nights trying to get comfortable in a bed where he wasn’t wanted, the better.  He never _wanted_ to be the guy that was wham-bam-thank you m’am (or sir) and gone.  But that’s the way things have played out for years now.   
  
By the time he sat in the chair in Antarctica, he’d almost gotten used to it.  He sure as hell didn’t figure anything would change once he was light-years away; Atlantis was a lot of things, but John wasn’t expecting it to perform some miraculous change in his love life.     
  
Then again, he never expected McKay either.  
  
The bed shifts and John slits his eyes open.  Rodney’s sprawled across most of the mattress, one arm thrown over his head.  The sun slants through the window and falls just across the broad expanse of his chest.  John smiles to himself, stretches out his hand over the negligible distance between them.  Curls his fingers in the fold of Rodney’s t-shirt just above his heart.  The worn, white cotton is soft against his skin.    
  
Rodney half-mumbles something about ZPMs, smacks his lips.  Turns his head John’s way with a content little huff of breath.  John shifts and curls himself closer, pulls the blanket up around them.  He’s drifting back to sleep when he feels Rodney’s arm settle over him, warm and heavy.     
  
John might not have gotten a _miracle_ , but he’s got plenty.


End file.
